Big Booty Challenge
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - odcinek 12/15 Czołówka... Willa - Salon Cygan, Carly i LeMindy świętują, a Amanda, Lao Chi i Jason są wkurzeni. Lao Chi : To nie tak miało być -.- Cygan : '''A ciekawi mnie jak? ;p '''Amanda : Srak... -.- Carly : '''Cicho bądź marudo, ciesz się, że dalej tu jesteś, bo już jutro możesz wylecieć. ;) '''Amanda : Nawzajem. ;) LeMindy : Dobrze wam tak -.- Gdybyście nie byli tacy wredni i podli, to nie byłoby tego całego cyrku. Jason : My przynajmniej nie jesteśmy takimi ciotami,żeby rezygnować :') Cygan : Shay odeszła, bo wygrała w totka...Poza tym to była część naszego planu. ;) Lao Chi : Nie cieszcie się zbytnio, jutro i tk któreś z was wyleci. :') Monica patrzy na tą "wymianę zdań" i strzela facepalm'a. Pokój Zwierzeń Monica : Czy tylko ja nie chce się tu kłócić? ;-; Cygan : '''Finałowa siódemka! Grejt! Teraz tylko pozbądźmy się reszty tych mądrali i finał dla nas! :D '''Lao Chi : Oj, żeby się nie zdziwili, kto jutro odpadnie... >) Willa - Salon Następnego dnia... Don : 'Dzień dobry MoneyLovers! Dzisiaj czeka was dosyć trudne wyzwanie. Przebierzcie się w stroje kąpielowe, jedziemy na plażę! ''Godzinę później... Wyzwanie Przyjeżdżają na plażę, czekają na nich wielkie dmuchane balony w kształcie tyłków. '''Don : '''Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie polega na pokonaniu wodnego toru przeszkód. '''Jason : I to ma być trudne? ;') Don : Jako dodatek będziecie mieli na dupie dwie ogromne nadmuchane poduszki w kształcie dupy oraz kolejne dwie w kształcie cycków na piersiach. Wszyscy : 'O_o '''Don : '''Osoba, która najszybciej pokona tor zostanie płatnikiem, a najgorsza osoba trafi automatycznie do skrzynki. Jako pierwsza startuje LeMindy. '''LeMindy : '''Muszę założyć te sztuczne cycki? ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń '''LeMindy : '''Uważam, że moja dupa i cycki są idealne. Na chuja mi jakieś poduszki, skoro mam naturalną dupę, większą niż sztuczna dupa Kim Kardashian... ;__; Wyzwanie '''Don : '''Dla złagodzenia napiętej atmosfery włączę muzykę! ''Włącza się https://youtu.be/nxtIRArhVD4?t=25s. '''Jason : '''Co to kurwa jest?! ;-; '''Cygan : '''Ojezu, to jest zajebiste! <3333 '''LeMindy : Ujdzie... Monica : '''Anaconda v2 ;u; '''Lao Chi : Tylko, że z naturalnymi dupami. :p Don : Zaczynaj! LeMindy pokonuje tor w czasie 6:17. Don : '''6:17! Teraz kolej Cygana! '''Cygan : '''Zapodaj mi jakąś spoko muzę! ;u; '''Don : Wedle życzenia. Włącza się https://youtu.be/ehcVomMexkY. Carly : 'O kurwa, następne porno?! ;u; '''Monica : '''Idealne dla tego wyzwania...xD '''Don : '''Zaczynaj! ''Cygan pokonuje tor w czasie 7:02. '''Don : '''7:02! Kolej na Amandę! '''Amanda : '''Jprdl... '''Don : Dla ciebie włączę hmmm...https://youtu.be/pt8VYOfr8To. Amanda : Chujowe. Carly : Jak twój ryj. Amanda : 'Chyba jak cała ty. '''Don : '''Zaczynaj! ''Amanda pokonuje tor w czasie 4:51. '''Don : '''4:51! Teraz startuje Jason! '''Jason : '''Co teraz za gówno puścisz? :') '''Don : '''Gówno to ty masz w dupie. '''Monica : Ciekawe spostrzeżenie. xD Don : '''Whatever... https://youtu.be/HL1UzIK-flA?t=3m52s '''Jason : '''Chyba żartujesz... -.- '''Carly : uhuhuhuhuhu Amanda : '''Co tak mordę szczerzysz?! Kopa w zęby chcesz?! -.- '''Carly : '''A włosy stracić chcesz? '''Don : Zaczynaj! Jason pokonuje tor w czasie 5:43. Don : 5:43! Kolejna osoba to Monica! Monica : A co mi puścisz? Don : Za chwilkę się dowiesz. ;) Włącza się https://youtu.be/LDZX4ooRsWs?t=17s . Monica : Kurw...xDD Lao Chi :'Jakie ordynarne słownictwo. Moniu nie poznaję cię :') '''Monica : '''Ludzie się zmieniają...to może być spowodowane hmmm...okresem ;) '''Cygan : '''Jakim okresem? Przecież spaliśmy dzisiaj ze sobą. '''Monica :'Aha, zapomniałam. Facepalm. '''Don : Zaczynaj! Monica kończy tor w czasie 8:00. Don : 8:00! Jak narazie to najgorszy wynik! Monica : :/// Don : Następna osoba to Lao Chi! Lao Chi : No nareszcie... Don : Co by ci tu puścić... Lao Chi : Odę do Radości. -.- Don : Co? Carly : Chodziło mu o Hymn Unii Europejskiej. Don : O to gówno? LeMindy : Jakie gówno? Monica : O Odę. LeMindy : Dodę? Cygan : Kurwa. LeMindy : Gdzie? Jason : W dupie. LeMindy : Czyjej? Lao Chi : Twojej. LeMindy : Mojej? Amanda : Tak. LeMindy : Nie. Amanda : Tak. LeMindy : Nie. Amanda : Tak. LeMindy : Nie. Amanda : Tak. LeMindy : Nie. Amanda : Tak. LeMindy : Nie. Amanda : Tak. LeMindy : Nie. Carly : Japierdole... LeMindy : Kogo? Cygan : Twoją starą. LeMindy : Twoją starą? Cygan : Nie, twoją. LeMindy : No to mówię, twoją. Monica : WTF ZGUBIŁAM SIĘ... Facepalm. Parę minut później... Amanda : Tak. LeMindy : Nie. Amanda : Tak. LeMindy : Nie. Amanda : Tak kurwa >(((( LeMindy : Wiem, że jesteś kurwą. Cygan : XDDDD Jason : Co w tym było śmiesznego? -.- Cygan : Gówno. LeMindy : Czyje? Lao Chi : Twoje. LeMindy : Ja mam swoje w dupie. Monica : Wiadomo. :d Don : Może wkońcu wrócimy do wyzwania? ;-; Wszyscy : Tak! :o Lao Chi bez podkładu muzycznego pokonuje tor w czasie 3:27. Don : '''3:27! Jak narazie rekord! Ostatnią osobą jest Carly! '''Carly : '''Jej, jak supi... :d '''Don : Włączę ci..... https://youtu.be/LrUvu1mlWco. Carly : '''Serio tą szmatę? ;-; '''Lao Chi : '''Tej "szmacie" nigdy nie dorównasz. :') '''Cygan : Głupotą na pewno. :) Monica : Tym nikt jej nie dorówna. :p Don : 'Anyway...Zaczynaj! ''Carly pokonuje tor w czasie 4:35. '''Don : '''4:35! To znaczy, że zwycięzcą wyzwania został Lao Chi! '''Lao Chi : Tak! >) Don : Jako, że była najgorsza w wyzwaniu, czek Monici automatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej! Monica : :((( Don : To wszystko na dzisiaj. Nominujecie jeszcze 2 osoby, które także pojadą na obrady. Wracamy do willi! Wracają do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : Tak...jednym słowem - Masakra. Wygrał Lao Chi, a do skrzynki trafiła Monica. Mawet jeśli wrzucimy do skrzynki Amandę i Jasona, to wyleci Monia. Co robić? :/ Lao Chi : Wyrzucenie Monii wchodzi w grę tylko, gdy do skrzynki trafią Amanda i Jason. W pozostałym składzie wylatuje Carly, LeMindy lub irytujący Cygan. Skarbiec Wchodzi 6 uczestników... Don : Siemka znowu ludzie. Pora na nominacje. Monica przegrała zadanie, więc jej czek automatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej. Wrzuca jej czek... Don : Macie 15 minut, aby nominować następne dwie osoby. Jeśli nie zdążycie, decyzję podejmie za was Lao Chi. Start! Rozpoczyna się odliczanie... Monica : Oki, ja poprowadzę głosowanie. Kto jest za Cyganem? Nikt. Cygan : Serio? XD Monica : Kto za Carly? 2 osoby. Monica : Za LeMindy? 1 osoba. Monica : Za Amandą? Nikt. Monica : Za Jasonem? 4 osoby. Monica : Okej. Decyzja zapadła. Carly i Jason. Jest ktoś przeciw? Wszyscy : Nie. Don : Carly i Jason. Dobrze. Wrzuca ich czeki do skrzynki. Don : Zapraszam Lao Chi! Wchodzi... Don : Oto trzy zagrożone osoby : *Monica wrzuca jej czek. *Carly wrzuca jej czek. *Jason wrzuca jego czek. Lao Chi : Ciekawy skład. ;3 Don : Za 20 minut jedziecie do kasyna! Reszta jest bezpieczna. Idźcie do pokoi. Wychodzą... Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : Wysłaliśmy Jasona, bo Lao Chi bardziej ufa Amandzie. Musimy go przekonać, żeby wywalił te złośliwe emo. Carly : Mam 33% szans. Obym została. :/ Obrady Podczas obrad Carly i Jason, kłócili się, więc Lao Chi poprosił o rozmowę (o dziwo) Monicę. Ta przedstawiła mu swoje plany i zdanie na temat pozostałych graczy. Po skończeniu rozmowy czwórka wróciła do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń Lao Chi : Monica jest całkiem w porządku. Idzie z nią normalnie porozmawiać, pożartować. Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad eliminacją Jasona... ;-; Monica : Powiedziałam Lao Chi, że Jason przy pierwszej lepszej okazji pozbył by się go, tak jak mnie. Wcisnęłam mu, że Jason obiecał mi wtedy, że na 100% mnie zostawi, a jednak anulował mój czek. Liczę, że to malutkie kłamstewko wpłynie na jego decyzję. Lao Chi : Komu mogę zaufać? :/ Willa - Kuchnia Jason : To którą wywalasz, Carly czy Monicę? ;) Amanda : Powiedz, że Carly...wkurwia mnie szmata. Lao Chi : Jeszcze nie wiem... Jason : To lepiej się zastanów. Carly jest o wiele trudniejszym przeciwnikiem, może już więcej nie być okazji... :) Lao Chi : Przemyślę to... Amanda : Mam nadzieję, że słueznie wybierzesz. Carly i Cygan to najtrudniejsze ogniwa. Cygan : Dziękuję, że tak miło o mnie mówisz Amandzio :))) LeMindy : Ta kurwa o nikim nie mówi miło... Amanda : Zamknij ryj murzynie...już wkrótce dołączysz do twoich ciapatych psiapsiół ;') LeMindy : No to jeszcze zobaczymy.... :) Monica : Ludzie...po chuj się kłócicie? Nie lepiej żyć w porozumieniu? ;d Wszyscy : Nie!!! Carly : Moniu, czasem się nie da... Monica : Na prawdę nie chcecie tego zmienić??? Cygan : Nie chcemy kotek...Daj buzi. Monica : Buzi. Całują się...Widząc to Jason prawie wymiotuje... Jason : Rzyg... Carly : Twój ryj. Jason : Weź spierdalaj. Carly : Coś jeszcze? Jason : Tak. Odpadniesz. Lao Chi tak powiedział. Carly : Jeszcze nie ma eliminacji. Wszytko może się zmienić... :) Jason : Napewno... ;') Pokój Zwierzeń Jason : Bywaj Carly. Pocałuj mnie w dupę na pożegnanie... ;) Carly : Ta okrutna pewność siebie wkrótce go zgubi... Lao Chi : Hard decision... Eliminacje Zagrożeni stoją na przeciwko Dona i Lao Chi'ego. Don : Rozpoczynamy dwunaste eliminacje. Już za chwilę z tej siódemki utworzy się szóstka. Pożegnamy się z kolejną osobą. Głos oddaję Lao Chi. Komu oddasz pierwszy czek? Lao Chi : Po naszej dzisieszej rozmowie...jestem pewien, że jest to dobra decyzja. Monica przyjdzie po pierwszy czek. :D Monica : :) Jason : What? :x Odbiera swój czek. Don : Została dwójka - Carly i Jason. Komy oddasz drugi czek? Lao Chi : To w gruncie rzeczy ciężka decyzja...Monica powiedziała mi coś niemiłego na temat Jasona. Jason : Ciekawe co? -.- Carly : Prawdę ;) Jason : Pytał się ktoś ciebie o zdanie?! Carly : Każdy ma prawo wyrazić swoją opinię. :) Jason : Psy jej nie mają. Carly : Psy szczekają...ale mówiłeś tu chyba o sobie. Ty go nie powinieneś mieć. ;) Zaczęła się ostra kłótnia...Jason i Amanda vs Carly, Cygan i LeMindy. Po 10 minutach udało się opanować sytuację. Don : Więc Lao Chi, kto dostanie ostatni czek? Lao Chi : Myślę, że dobrze wybrałem. Niezależnie od tego, co mówili mi inni na wasz temat... Pokój Zwierzeń Carly : Ale serducho mi wali...masakra. Jason : Carly is going bye bye! <3 Eliminacje Lao Chi : Jason, wystąp. Podchodzi... Lao Chi : Wierzę Monice w to, co mówiła. Podsumowałem wszystko. Jason : ??? Lao Chi : I moja decyzja to... Carly : krzyżuje palce. Lao Chi : Oddaję ci czek. Jason : Tak! YEAH!!! Amanda : KURWA TAK!!! KOCHAM CIE LAO!!!! ŁUUUUUU!!!! :DDDDD Cygan : >( Carly : Ech... Lao Chi : Carly, odbierz swój czek. Podchodzi... Lao Chi : Może i on zrobił Monię w konia...ale ja jestem jego sojsznikiem. To jest zasadnicza różnica. A my za sobą nie przepadamy. Carly : Co racja, to racja. xD Lao Chi : Don, anuluj jej czek. Don : Carly, twój czek jest anulowany! Anuluje jej czek. Don : Pora odejść. Będziemy za Tobą tęsknić. Carly żegna się z Monią, LeMindy i Cyganem, odchodzi... Carly : 33% szans to jednak mało...trudno, życzę powodzenia Monii, Cygankowi i Mindy. Mam nadzieję, że będą w finałowej trójce. Don : Gratuluję wszystkim pozostałym. Jesteście w finałowej 6, jutro wyleci następna osoba. Teraz idźcie się wyspać. Idą spać... Pokój Zwierzeń Amanda i Jason : Carly - to dla ciebie! Całują się w dłoń i klepią po dupach.xd Cygan : Horror! 3-3! Mskr...Carly, do zobaczenia zią! Lao Chi : Carly + Cygan = Dwójka nie do pokonania...trzeba było coś z tym zrobić. Monica : Cała moja wymowa na marne. Muszę się teraz skupić na grze, jestem blisko finału! <3 LeMindy : O co chodzi? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money